Having a humorous and clever novelty device is highly desirable.
This invention relates to an inflatable device. In particular, it relates to a device which includes an inflatable element which is normally hidden from view. It is normally unknowingly or surprisingly inflated by user taking certain actions which actions are relatively far removed from the possibility of an action being related to inflating an element such as a balloon or condom.
Many novelty devices are known which are humorous in their application. Such devices may relate to the effect of an inflated balloon. In the Applicant's knowledge, however, novelty devices are not known which relate to an unsuspected inflation of a balloon.
There is a need to have such an improved novelty device.